Madeline Macgowan's outfits
This is Madeline closet. Here you can find all the outfits she wears in the J&F franchise, original and spinoffs. Her outfits have been seen to be stylish and many colors, notably pink and purple, her two favorites. Season 1 Civilian Maddy wears typical teenage girl outfits. In the original live-action series, in most cases, when she's not in uniform at school, from time to time, she wears a soft/bright pink sleeveless midriff hoodie, a purple headband, glittered leather boots, gold hoops, a golden bracelet, and a cerulean belt. Her hairstyle is curly/wavy and similar to Monique and Layla's Animated Series Civilian In the animated series, she wears a sleeveless midriff hoodie similar to Layla/Aisha's from Winx Club, a blue denim skirt, golden hoop earrings, spunky bright pink hi-top combat boots, a lime green bracelet, a glittered pink belt with her initials on the buckle, a sky blue headband with a daisy on it, and a lime green bow in her hair. On occasion, she sports a hat, be it a baseball cap, visor, or fedora and white mary janes. School Uniform Maddy sports the Rez school uniform: red or white polo, black pants or shorts, both with the logo on it. On occasion, she wears the black sweater. Homecoming Dance She wears a white tank top with a black skirt, with black high heels. She has also has a glittered green bow in her hair, with bright yellow earrings Pajamas Maddy wears a sky blue tank-top with a daisy on it with purple shorts. Her hair is a ponytail, pigtails, or two bunches. She also has a pink robe with her initials on it in a pale/sea foam green Halloween Costume Maddy wears a denim jacket, a leopard print shirt, with a sky blue skirt with green heeled boots. She also wears black sunglasses with a pink fedora and her hair is in two bunches, similar to Layla in Winx Club Season 5 (promo shots/stock art). She also wears silver hoop earrings, a gold necklace, similar to the one she wears every episode, and two golden bracelets. Jared states that she's a style diva, which makes sense, because it's revealed the she's a model Winter Maddy's winter outfit is a pink winter jacket parka with black leggings and brown winter boots. She also wears a white tuque-like hat with a fluffy white pom-pom on top, but on occasion, she wears blue and pink earmuffs, similar to Jared's. She also wears orange mittens Beach/Swimsuit For her swimsuit, she wears a gray bikini with black trim with a small yellow M logo on the top right side of it. She wears either pink or blue bottoms. = Season 2 Alternate Civilian She occasionally wears this almost every other episode: a tank-top similar to Layla's, but in magenta and it has a lavender M logo on it. She also wears a spunky tie-dye like mini-skirt with a red and yellow belt. She also wears dark green hi-tops. Disco Maddy's disco outfit consists of an outfit similar to Layla & Tecna's: A bright pink midriff top with a bright red M inside a blue heart on it, a green ascot, a golden yellow skirt with blue buttons, and black high heeled shoes. She also wears red lipstick, golden/bronze hoop earrings, a pink and orange hat, and her hair is similar to Layla's Season 2-3/original hairstyle from Winx Club. There are some cases where she doesn't have the hat. Explorer For the explorer outfit, Maddy has an outfit similar to the Season 2 explorer outfit from Winx Club, but she has a purple headband. She also wears blue hoops, and has a camouflage colored hair clip in her hair. She also wears a blue camoflauge colored bandana around her forehead. Her hair is in wavy pigtails. Outer Space Her outer space outfit is similar to everyone else's, but in pink and purple Season 3 City Maddy's Season 3 city outfit is a blue midriff top, which has 4 buttons. Her shirt has black bow between the four buttons splitting the number in half. Her wavy air is in two twin pigtails, similar to Aisha in the Winx Club episode, Baby Winx. She also wears spunky jet black high heeled shoes. She wears thick bronze hoop earrings, denim capris, and a beautiful necklace that happens to be dark pink beads and a lime green pendant. She also has a blue hair clip in her hair. Wedding Her wedding outfit consists of a snow-white gown, blue shoes, diamond earrings, and a daisy clipped in her hair. Her hair, in fact, is in two braided pigtails Band Maddy dons a rock-n-roll jacket similar to the other Posse members, but in bright pink Music Video Singer When she sings in a music video-like style along with Jared and Claire in the planned episode, The Good, the Bad, and the Friendly, she wears a white shirt with a denim jacket, along with gold hoop earrings, a white hat, and brown boots. She also has on two gold bracelets, one on each arm. Her hair is held high in a ponytail similar to Wicked's/Icy's, thanks to a bright pale green and pink ponytail scrunchie AR Kaufman Robinson Outfit In her civilian outfit as Layla (a role she shares with Sydney Gukerwickie & Natalia Emmerson), she wears a white top with a pink skirt. She also wears her blue boots, golden bracelets, and silver hoop earrings. Her hairstyle is similar to Aisha's original hairstyle from Season 2-3 of Winx Club. Super Dance Showcase For her break-dancing outfit for the showcase, she wears a soft pink sleeveless midriff hoodie with red trim with a green tank top underneath. She also wears a pair of blue capris, one leg smaller than the other and purple high-top sneakers, with a sea-foam green leg warmer over the right leg. Her hair is similar to Aisha's Season 2-5 form, being in a curly half-updo being held with pink clips. She also wears a pink trimmed headband with green stripes on them, resembling Aisha's Season 4 civilian. It resembles the outfit below. Winx-Club-Sailor-Scouts-image-winx-club-and-sailor-scouts-36752997-182-371.png Disco Her disco outfit in Season 3 is a pink dress with violet trim. She also wears green heels, a blue headband, golden hoops, and the hat from the previous season. She also wears a jacket that resembles that of her band outfit. She sometimes wears her disco outfit from Season 2 Alternate Civilian Maddy dons a pink halter top similar to Cindy Vortex with black tights and white Converse Chuck Taylor All Stars shoes. She still has her golden hoop earrings and colored bracelets. Her hair is up in a ponytail with bangs similar to Aisha's Season 2-5 hairstyle Power-Up! First/Basic Form (Magic Winx) Other Animated Series Civilian (Mark 1) Around the time during the Season 3 and until the mid-Season 4 era, Maddy's hair is in pigtails (with pink hair ties) with bangs similar to Aisha's Season 4 hairstyle. She wears a bright pink button-down halter shirt with a collar. She also wears blue jeans with green khaki trim and cuffs, along with pink sneakers with a black stripe. She also wears colorful bracelets, lavender hoop earrings, blue eye shadow, and red lipstick 006.jpg = Category:Clothes Category:Jared & Friends Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:J&F Characters